


Hot Chocolate

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Sexy times for the Doctor and Rose on their honeymoon. Involves a can of whipped cream.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to write smut.

"It's snowing again," the Doctor commented, as he looked out of the bay window of the luxurious wooden hut he had rented for the week.

 

"Really? I wonder if we'll be able to go skiing tomorrow," Rose replied, as she entered the living area, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. The Doctor turned at her voice, and the sight of his wife made his breath hitch.

 

Rose looked just as beautiful as the day they had met in a shop basement. A soft, fond smile crossed his face as she placed the mugs on the coffee table, and stepped up behind him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder as she peered outside.

 

"You know, I think it will. It's getting heavy," she observed. The Doctor hummed in response, leaning in for a tender kiss.

 

The setting was just perfect. A log cabin, situated in a private area of a ski resort on a distant planet. Their first trip away as a married couple.Pleasure rose up in his body as he turned, taking Rose into his arms. Yes. Some private time. Away from in-laws and work. Just the two of them enjoying their honeymoon.

 

Rose broke out of the kiss, resting her hands on his waist. The Doctor peered up at her.

 

"The hot chocolate, love. It'll be getting cold," she reminded him, with a hint of tongue poking through her smile.

 

He beamed at her, taking her hand.

 

"Of course. Yes. Hot chocolate," he agreed, leading her to the sofa in the middle of the room. Sitting down, they picked up their mugs, and the Doctor was delighted to see she had added marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate flakes to his drink.

 

"Oh, I love you," he blurted out, after taking a sip.

 

"As I love you," Rose said, and the Doctor chuckled.

 

"What?" she asked, confused at his chortles. Taking a deep breath, he bopped her nose.

 

"You've got a bit of whipped cream, right there," he observed, wiping it off her nose and popping his finger into his mouth.

 

Rose stared at him for a moment, before lifting herself of the sofa. The Doctor must've groaned in protest, because Rose patted him on the knee.

 

"I'll be right back," she promised, disappearing into the kitchen, making sure to wriggle her hips for his benefit. He grinned at the sight, before taking another sip, enjoying the peace and quiet. The only sound he could hear was the fire he had lit earlier, crackling away. He rested back, feeling completely at peace, and a little bit turned on. All day, they had been sneaking little touches, caresses and kisses, and he secretly hoped for more.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Rose was standing in front of him, and he gulped. She slowly stripped out of her jumper and jeans, leaving herself bare apart from her underwear.

 

"What- what are you doing?" he squeaked. Rose pressed a finger to his lips.

 

"Remember, we have a bond. I can feel how turned on you are," she stated, plopping down on his lap, straddling him. The Doctor's breath hitched yet again, as she pressed her near naked body into his chest, his hands caressing her hips. Suddenly, she paused.

 

"Patience, love. The whipped cream gave me an idea," she said huskily, reaching over to the table, picking up the can that the Doctor hadn't seen her carry in. She battered her eyelashes at him, smiling smugly.

 

"Oh, yes," he breathed, getting the same idea. He gently retrieved the can from her, squirting a dollop onto her collarbone. His head dipped as he licked it off.

 

"Mmm. Two of my favourite tastes. Whipped cream, and Rose Tyler," he hummed in appreciation, as he unclasped her bra, allowing him to cup her breasts. Rose moaned into his mouth as he kissed her lips passionately.

 

"Lets' get this off, shall we?" She offered, assisting him to strip his jumper and top.

 

"Of course," he muttered, squirting more whipped cream onto her body, this time, her breasts.

 

Rose squealed as he took a breast into his mouth, lapping the cream around her nipple.

 

"Fuck, Doctor," she cursed, enjoying the sensation, pushing him downwards onto the sofa.

 

"Not yet," he said cheekily, before returning to the valley of her breasts. Rose's fingernails scraped his scalp as he lapped up every last dollop. Finally, he patted her arse, requesting that she should hop off, so he could rid himself of his jeans and boxers. When he did, Rose was holding the can, sitting cross legged on the rug in front of the roaring fire.

 

"Your turn," she said with a bright smile, stroking his erect cock when he joined her.

 

"About time," he scolded teasingly, as Rose squirted the cream onto the tip. He stood, allowing her to suck him, feeling near boneless as he could feel his orgasm coming on. The Doctor loved watching Rose come as well, and he knew she was close as well.

 

"That's it love. Yes. Oh, yes. Grab my balls. That's it," he hissed, encouraging her, as the palm of Rose's hand cupped them. He knelt down as he started to cum, Rose releasing him, as he released himself onto her bare breasts. Rose scrunched up her face in pleasure as he sank down, allowing himself to spoon her.

 

As the Doctor's hand reached into Rose's panties, intent to working her up again, he giggled.

 

Rose's hand met his as he stroked her folds.

 

"Ooh. Yes. That's it… why are you laughing?" she enquired through her moans.

 

"We have forgotten about our hot chocolate," he said simply. With that, Rose burst into laughter as well, as they continued their shared bliss.


End file.
